Paper products are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, plastic coatings are used in packaging, paper cups, containers for food or beverages, and the like. The plastic coatings in these products can impart water resistance and improve wet-strength. Plastic coated paper products (such as hot beverage cups and food wrappers) are often excluded from recycling programs, because the coating is incompatible with current recycling technology. This adds to the accumulation of waste in landfills.